bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Kawahiru
:"Closed eyes that conceal a menacing gaze, the cold glare of the Kawahiru's strongest." - Seireitou-shishō Kamui (神威, Might of the Gods), known by his full name as Madara Kawahiru (カワ昼マダラ, Kawahiru Madara), is the older brother of Seireitou Kawahiru and the first born son of Yeshua and Tsuyuri. He has been revealed to have held the seat of Captain in the Ninth Division; several years prior to Seireitou's captaincy. Remaining in the shadows of history, with his partners Setsuna Inoue, Wonderweiss Margera, and Muramasa; he is the sole surivor of the royal family who knows the complete history and truth behind Sydonay Senseirei's attack and the time before Soul King Yōhan. He is revered in the Soul Society by his moniker; Kamui of the Dying Void (カムイ死にゆくボイドの, Fukimunashii no Kamui). Leading his army of Arrancar, Kamui serves as the main antagonist of the Seireitou and Kamui Saga. His defeat caused him to decend into the Dangai Precipice World, and he is seen in the Menos Forest a year later. How he survived is unknown. He returns in the Legacy of the Kawahiru Saga as an ally to the Soul Society, to aid in the burgeoning war against Datara Kawahiru. Appearance Despite his status as an infamous Shinigami, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. During his childhood, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. Upon his defection, he would regularly have a stern look to them. He was a fairly tall person, whose basic appearance was very much unlike those of the royal family. Both his hair and eyes are purple in color, though his eyes were lighter; his eyes have a very deep and lonely look to them, even Seireitou said he was once lost in them during battle. His hair is very long, especially in the back and his bangs at the side. They are kept hanging downwards, and sometimes even utilized in Kamui's kidō. He generally wears a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. He wears scarlet nail polish on his fingers and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover his face. The hat may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Underneath, he wears a a white kimono with purple and blue trimming; it features a white hakama, with purple lining, along with a purple/scarlet robe belt. He carries his blade on the left side of his hip. Personality Despite being a member of the Royal Family, Kamui is not very boastful of his lineage; he believes that one's reputation must come from their own actions, not their birthrights. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Kamui often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective of his teammates. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already, possibly as strong or stronger than someone of Sunryuk Asakura's stature) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He repriminds Seireitou for this constantly, and believes he himself is naive. Although Kamui maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of Seireitou's constant will to never give up and protect his friends affecting the way he defines power, is proof of his growing compassion. Kamui is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal, even if it means lying to his followers and using people as bait for the outcome he desires. However, he has trouble putting those he is close to in harms way for the sake of his goal, which is a weakness as a commander but a remnant of his humanity and sanity. Gradually, however, he has come to embrace the fact that he has to destroy before reconstruction can occur. He views equality and justice as an evil that must be dispelled and encourages social battle to maintain evolution within society. At a very early age, it is clear that Kamui displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as is hinted when he mentions that he likes his own name, because it sounds like the name of one who is the leader). Kamui also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to accept the idea of love or affection for another. Once his soul synergized with Mūkagami (を反映して無ミラー, "mirror reflecting nothingness"), Kamui possessed almost no sense of self, no emotions, no real interest in self determination. In more recent chapters, he appears to be more warm toward others, but retains his ruthless instinct in battle. Although as the series progresses and he abandons his desire for killing the remaining Kawahiru, he gradually starts to show less resentment and appears more willing to fight side-by-side with his brother, and even at times is concerned for Seireitou's welfare. His growing compassion is what prompted him to gain the powers of the Tenshi. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Being a former Captain of the Gotei 13 and the heir to the Kawahiru Clan, Kamui's spiritual pressure is almost otherworldly. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Ryan) in his path. Just by standing at the gates of the Seireitei, the entire Gotei 13 was able to feel his overwhelming spiritual power. The force of Kamui's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the Eleventh Division's Captain to his knees. A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when Kamui was able to use the Hōgyoku created by Kibō Minarai. When the Hōgyoku's will attempted to overcome Kamui's mind and soul with delusions of grandeur, as Kisuke Urahara's Hōgyoku once did to Sōsuke Aizen, Kamui's own will was able to effortlessly counter this, and shatter the Hōgyoku with his spiritual pressure alone. He displays a massive reiatsu, even after being severely weakened by Seireitou and exiled to the Dangai Precipice World. His reiatsu is purple in color. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. *'Hypnotic Eyes:' While it is still unclear if this is an ability or meerly a mental extension of his spiritual power, Kamui has the power to cast illusions and disrupt a person's mind and/or thinking ability through his eyes. All it takes is direct eye contact between himself and the target. In conjuction with his Zanpakutō achieving Imperial State, Kamui's own hypnotic powers have broadened. He has also been shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, flight, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. *'Soul-Seperation:' Kamui, through training in the Dangai Precipice World, has gained a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature. Devastating Strength: Kamui boasts that he is the physically strongest among all Shinigami of the Soul Society; a claim that has yet to be proven. However, it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess; as seen during his fight with Seireitou, when he blocked the Shikon Hisakiten with one hand and crushed it into the ground with his other hand. Another instance where his strength was shown was during his fight with Rikuto, when a Bankai-powered Rikuto charged at Kamui which ended with a fist going through Rikuto's blade; resulting in it being shattered, and a hole through his stomach. He was also able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their bankai) and three vizards (who are former captains of gotei 13) with ease. Immense Speed: Though not directly seen, following the defeat of Seireitou, both Kamui and Seireitou had disappeared from sight and sense within seconds; fast enough for even Shiori to lose track of both of their spiritual signatures. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed. During his first fight with Seireitou, although Kamui states that Seireitou's weak resolve was impeding his performance, Kamui was able to easily outmaneuver Seireitou's Shikai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. The sound he makes when moving is like that of Sonído, but he disclaims having knowledge of such a technique. His speed is great enough that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Kamui can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from his ability to surprise Seireitou, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Kamui is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His skill in the said area has been repeatedly shown as very high. He achieved Bankai within a short time relying on the sheer skill of his ability to wield his Zanpakutō against its own spirit. His skills at swordsmanship have been shown to be so high, that he rarely ever relies on more than his sealed state as shown when fighting Datara Kawahiru, a fellow Kawahiru with devastating power. Cero: Similar to that of Coyote Starrk, Kamui can fire a cero from his chest without being in a "fighting pose." Kamui also possesses an ability to generate two Ceros in front of each of his eyes that is attached to each other similar to Cero Sincrético in its first stage. The color of these cero are both light purple. However, when fighting seriously, he can focus a powerful cero in his fingertips and fire them almost instantly; with speed matching or even surpassing that of Bala. Mysterious Kidō: Kamui appears to have a mastery of Kidō; shown to utilize spells of level 90 with strict ease. He was also known to create his own kidō spells of immense power. In particular, he was the only known user of a spell that stuns several people at once, bearing the sound of a gunshot; he also used a spell in the Invasion of Northern Rukongai to yank a fleeing officer back to him with zero physical effort. Kamui is also skilled in a type of obscure kidō involving mind-reading. Many people, particularly Seireitou, often noted that Kamui sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. He can produce kidō without the use of an incantation, and was highly skilled at nonverbal kidō. While some people, such as Nariko Hisano, as seen during the Battle of East Rukongai, seemed to produce lesser kidō when using it non-verbally, Kamui was capable of extraordinary feats such as conjuring hundreds of reiatsu spears to cut down a large opponent, without saying a word; meerly a glance. :Tatewarigyōsei (セグメント, segmented) is a dark kidō created by Kamui. When uttered, it's effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword, slashing the target repeatedly and inflicting near-horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, to the point they are disfigured or possibly killed. It works best on living targets, and has no noticeable effect on inanimate objects or dead ones, such as corpses, other than slashing them pointlessly. It is fired in the same sense as an instant bala. :Fukanyūsei (不可入性, impenetrability) is a barrier kidō created by Kamui; A barrier which prevents the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he persevered in absorbing new, stronger reiatsu into his body and discarding the weaker foreign reiatsu, it became powerful enough to survive the Shikon Hisakiten, which is why Seireitou needed to ascend to Bankai in order to penetrate it. Overtime, he could keep it active constantly as it's power grew to a point where no average technique could even crack it. The barrier can only extend for his own defensive use, and cannot be used for other's safety. Zanpakutō Shinbyeong (영적질병, spiritual sickness) is the name of Kamui's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it is seen as a traditional habaki with a dark purple guard and intricate design around it's hilt; The guard itself is shaped like a bird. It is worn by Kamui on his left hip. Shinbyeong has the power over the bonds of death, but also of life. It can restore the life of the dead by cutting the pale-bearers who take the souls to the afterlife. When sealed, it is unable to harm any living beings, which is ironic for a katana; much less a zanpakutō. However it's power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. On many key events, Kamui has shown to nickname Shinbyeong's sealed form as "Tenseiga" (天生牙). The literal translation of the kanji is "heavenly life fang" or "fang born out of heaven", but these are not necessarily accurate representations of the name's actual meaning. Upon his return, he claims to have trained inside the Dangai for the past year, and has finally awakened his Zanpakutō's imperial state and mastered it to it's peak point. Mūkagami was broken over Shinbyeong, as it's mirror fragments merged with the zanpakutō, allowing it to obtain it's final powers. *'Shikai:' It's release command is "Seperate yourself from Reality" (別の自分で現実から, genjitsu kara hanasu); when released, the entire vicinity around Kamui is frozen. Only opponents with a large amount of reiatsu and concentration will be able to escape being frozen in time. It releases with an immense gravitational force that levels most of the surrounding area, and even can bring down opponents of Seireitou's medal upon activation. Strangely enough, black cherry blossoms seem to fall all around the area upon it's activation, followed by the latter mentioned gravitational outburst. In Shikai, Shinbyeong's blade becomes more straight, yet not exactly like that of a japanese longblade. It becomes jet black, as the hilt becomes blood red. It's guard becomes gold in color, and is shaped like a triple-winged bird. :Shikai Special Ability: Kamui's Shikai, similar to Seireitou's Hanullim, has three forms in which Shinbyeong manifests it's power through. Shinbyeong's power is meant to represent knowledge, emotion, and willpower; respectively. They are based off of the Imperial Regalia of Japan; the Yata no Kagami (wisdom), Yasakani no Magatama (benevolence), and Kusanagi (valor). Kamui also states in his own words that "things are not as they seem at first glace" when explaining and witnessing the power of Shinbyeong in Shikai. His Shikai is said to embody the three godlike powers of omniscience, omnipresence, and omnipotence. Physically, Kamui's abilities have been enhanced immensely. He was strong enough to easily parry an attack from an unreleased Datara Kawahiru. He was strong and fast enough to even fight on par with a Bankai-released Seireitou for a short while. :*'Some no Seki - Chieren'ai' (最初の門感性のセンス, First Gate - Sense of Emotion); Simply put, Shinbyeong's Some no Seki - Chieren'ai has the power to sever the bonds of sense. Kamui is able to cut an opponent, and remove a sense from their body; such senses as hearing, touch, taste, smell, vision, balance, acceleration, temperature, proprioception, and pain. He can even destroy and eliminate key parts of a opponent's perception of reality and logical reasoning; in short, he can alter how the opponent sees the world around them and even change their emotions and feelings, which is ironic considering he himself possesses no facial emotion. While remove may be the definitive term for his Shikai, he has elaborated on it's power; he states that he has full reign over them, and can even cross senses together. Overall, he can destroy and eliminate them from the brain and body. It seems that it is within Kamui's power to restore the senses of those he cut upon his whim, even himself. It wasn't before his return from the Dangai Precipice World that Kamui revealed First Gate's true powers being manipulation of "personal truth and reality". Those cut by the blade's Shikai fall victim to it's true power, being rendered at the complete mercy of Kamui. Opponents of Kamui are affected by several symptoms, making reference to the blade's name "spiritual sickness". The afflicted cannot focus their reiatsu as well as they once could and become weak physically and psychologically; it can even cause a psychotic episode to occur within the mind of the afflicted. Another form of the Shikai's power, called the "dream appearance type," the affliction is triggered by a dream in which the afflicted sees a spirit or unusual occurrence, accompanied by a revelation. The body of the afflicted becomes weak and is subject to pain and cramping. Physical symptoms progress to include mental illness. Eventually dreams of the afflicted and reality become blurred and the target(s) suffers hallucinations. :::Meidō Zangetsuha (冥道斬月波, "dark path of the dawn's moon blast") is a technique that creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to hell, killing them without actually harming them. The technique originally belonged to Yeshua's own zanpakutō; however, he passed it on to his son Madara in order to give him the power to protect, not just to kill. The Meidō Zangetsuha creates a massive black circle that will send a entire body into hell, leaving no trace left behind. However, when Kamui was first learning to use the technique, the Meidō will take the form of a black cresent moon that only sent a part of a person into hell along with their soul; stronger opponents may be uneffected by the cresent Meidō. As Kamui gained strength, the Meidō grew until it became a perfect circle. It appears that it can also be used to escape from a Meidō one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions. Upon synergizing with Mūkagami, Kamui could create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the Meidō. Now that Shinbyeong has attained it's final imperial state, Meidō Zangetsuha had also improved. It can now form links of Meidō voids, and cause an opponent's existence to collapse, theoretically erasing the target's existence. :*'Tsugi no Seki - Kyūkei Mūkagami' (二番目のゲートは、無粉々に反映して、ミラー, Second Gate - "the mirror that reflects nothingness shatters"); When reciting the name of the technique, Kamui's Zanpakutō glows bright purple as the technique takes effect in several different ways. Initially, this technique allows Kamui the use of mysterious and complex abilities and powers that manifest through glass and mirrors. Shinbyeong can create clones of Kamui that shatter upon their usage being diminished. Kamui can also create a thick glass shield in a space that he cuts with Shinbyeong, which bursts and deals immense damage to anything that comes into contact with it purposely. Kamui can also use this technique for an ability that some mistakingly relate to hypnosis; by using reflections of light, Kamui create illusions so elaborate as to be almost indistinguishable from reality, going as far as to call them absolutely flawless. He can use this to easily hide his own movements as well; when an opponent falls for an illusion, the fake Kamui they attack shatters into mirror fragments. The real Kamui can even hide within the small fragments that result from the breaking of the illusion for an ambush. He tends to show repeated use of this power, being able to create an illusion out of any situation. By stabbing the ground or a stable physical or spiritual structure, it forces the entire area to transform into a mirror substance that extends out, eventually transforming the entire area into a mirror/glass world. Kamui then slip through and reappear anywhere the glass and mirrors exists, or even where reflections exist. He defines this as the ability to manipulate and control reflections. As a sort of "last resort", the sword can also create a glass demon to copy the abilities of whatever it reflects, though Kamui himself suffers damage when the glass demon is wounded. :::Yeongdeungsin (음력바다의여신, goddess of the lunar oceans); Kamui's Shinbyeong will emit a bright blue light from it's blade. When the opponent makes eye contact with it's glow, one of two things can occur. If the opponent is on the defensive, their mind becomes tampered with as they find their emotions and memories changing constantly, being haunted by memories that aren't even theirs to begin with. This instils great fear within the afflicted, to the point of even affecting their fighting ability. When on the offense, both Kamui and the opponent(s) "switch places", as an attack that is meant for Kamui, ends up being reversed as that same technique is used by Kamui while the opponents are forced to counteract it. Unlike the first ability, the latter has a time span inbetween usage that allows a window of attack by the opponent. :::Ōkamigen'ei (臣迷夢, Emperor's Illusion); Kamui calls this move his trump card and once belonged to Mūkagami. According to Kamui himself, it is the most powerful of any illusion-type move an individual can cast on themselves. When used, Kamui uses Shinbyeong to remove the boundaries between reality and illusion, allowing Kamui to control his own state of existence and reinforce his vision of reality on himself and those that are in the vicinity of his spiritual pressure. The power seems to involve the ability to deem any negative events an illusion and positive events reality. This effect, however, only lasts for about one full minute per use and can only be used once upon the release of Kamui's Shikai. :*'San no Seki - Nemuruyami' (三ゲート眠る闇, Third Gate - "closing one's eyes to darkness"); Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Seijōka Transformation Seijōka (清浄化, Sanctification) are Vizards that have purified their innate Hollow influence, and obtained the powers of the Tenshi. It appears that his Hollow Mask has carried over to his Seijōka transformation, but having an appearance more like a helmet than a mask. He demonstrates frightening and amazing powers while wearing the Tenshi helmet. When Kamui dons his Tenshi helmet, his reiatsu spirls around him and gives life to living substances around him, such as flowers and plants. His reiatsu's color changes over to a strange mixture of colors, making his reiatsu resemble the appearance of Meidō Zangetsuha. On occasion, Kamui's helmut is shown being formed by a pinwheel-shape of reiatsu that circles and contracts onto Kamui, serving the latter's face as the epicenter; as it finally contracts around his face, it forms into the physical helmet. This is the very same method of which Kamui once donned his Hollow Mask. :Devastating Spiritual Power: His spiritual power seems to have increased immensely; it was noted by Seireitou that he is "worlds apart" from other Tenshi and it makes him wonder if he is even the same species. He is capable of exerting spiritual pressure of overwhelming power, easily overwhelming both Omniel and Sydonay when he confronted them for the second time. It appears that Demons and Hollow have trouble approaching Kamui when he is wearing his helmet, for his reiatsu has become a purifying agent for those with demonic or hollow powers. Kamui's power becomes much more dense and heavy then before. It has not just increased, but has become heavier and much more compressed. He can use this pressure as a shield and even as a weapon; by focusing on certain key areas, he can momentarily control gravity and push an opponent backwards. All physical attacks and spiritual attacks are seemingly unable to even reach Kamui's presence. However, because Kamui hasn't revealed all of his powers or the full extent of them, it is unknown if his reiatsu can be used in more fightening applications. :Enhanced Speed: While wearing his Tenshi helmut, Kamui's already overwhelming speed is enhanced to almost unimaginable levels. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the Kawahiru clan, being so swift, not even Seireitou is able to see his movements. When Kamui said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. :Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Kamui gains a substantial increase in strength. As in his third fight with Seireitou, he was able to block the destructive force of his Bankai and fight on par with the latter, though only for a few minutes. As evident after he unleashed his Seijōka form in his battle with Datara Kawahiru, and was even able to slightly break his sword with a single slash. :Durability Augmentation: Kamui's durability is further enhanced due to the Tenshi power within him. Because of this, he can withstand a point-blank Cero from Datara Kawahiru without suffering any damage. He was even able to take on a direct hit from Seireitou's Shinkūmyō-enhanced Shikon Hisakiten. Kamui is also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Datara at close range with no visible damage. *'Esalare:' Iddìodi Specchio (神鏡内 (ミラーの反射は神), iudīodi sūpeshio; Italian for God inside the Mirror, Japanese for Mirror Reflection God); Kamui's Esalare initiates by an immense burst of reiatsu that expands in the form of a large white eagle. In this form, Kamui grows two large white Angel wings on his back, and his attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this released form, he can use his wings for flight. Possible the most unique aspect of this release is that Kamui's hair turns into a long white rather than his usual purple hair color. He no longer wears his Tenshi helmet in this state, but his reiatsu's appearance remains the same as his helmet-donned form. When he is attacked in this form, instead of bleeding his body appears to crack; Ryan relates this to the idea that Angels and Deities have no blood, for they are above those of mortals. According to Datara, Kamui's Esalare is equal in terms of power to Seireitou's Bankai. :Esalare Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed ::Javelin Generation: He is shown to have the ability to generate white energy javelins, that have a very weak outlined glow of gray. He uses them as ranged weapons throwing them at an opponent and as a melee weapon. When thrown, the force of everything around the Javelin is immensely overwhelming, strong enough to even push back a Bankai-released Seireitou without even making contact. :*'Shōmyō' (運命を呼び出す, Destiny Calling); Kamui draws circles in the air with his Javelin, causing a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. The strength of this technique is such that it is capable of dealing a fatal blow to Renge Yamato's Bankai with relative ease. :*'Myōshu Shikiten' (マスター天国の祭典の, Master of Heaven's Ceremonies); Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (To Seireitou) "Foolish. That is all that can describe you. You believed that Sydonay was your brother; you believed that I could not be your older brother; you believed that your power was much greater than mine based on appearance only. How do you feel now? Knowing that all that you once believed true has been shattered and proven... false." * (To the Kidō Captain) "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against my powers. You will find yourself easy prey for my blade." * "I guess it is only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obedienty comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born." * (To Central 46) "The people of this society are all the same. You focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?" * (To Shōyō) "You can still see Madara within me? How funny... I suppose that only his teacher would reconize what's left of him. But make no mistake: Madara is dead. The man standing before you is Kamui, and no one else." * (To Ryan) "You're truly stupid, aren't you? You know, you could just hide and run away. For you, the image of that wouldn't be disgraceful. Because, after all, your living soul in itself is already the pinnacle of disgrace." * (As Shinbyeong reacts to Hanullim) "Shinbyeong... It wants me to fight beside Hanullim...? No, it just wants me to save Seireitou and Hanullim. When it is sealed... it cannot cut. Though I obtained such a blade... it wants me to save Seireitou? Why father...? Why have I obtained such a blade? But... I realize now... I'm not interested in finding the answer anymore!" * (About Seireitou) "You are the leaves bathing in the sun. I... am the roots that grow in the dark." * (To Datara) "You're pathetic. Calling yourself a God when you can't even surpass your own limits? It's hilarious to the point of being pitiful." * "Those with power create order. Even if that power's twisted and black, it will become the color of justice if it prevails over everyone else." * (To Gotei 13 Captains) "My name is Madara Kawahiru, I am the eldest son of Soul King Yeshua; the prince who was abandoned by his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try; if there is anyone who can go beyond my despair." Trivia thumb|150px|right * Kamui's fighting theme is Bleach: Fade to Black - Fade to Black B13A * Kamui states that he and Seireitou are the only surivors of the Yeshua Dynasty, which he calls the "original royal family". He does not include Zashiki for the reason that she is either dead, or she may not be a true family member after all. * Similar to Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka of Naruto, I will be following a two-protaganist storyline; Similar to how Kishi's series revolves not only around Naruto, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my series will follow the adventures of both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. * His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BaQTDCSMls Period by Chemistry] * According to the Bleach Nagareboshi Databook: ** Kamui's only known hobby is shown to be praying for the deceased. ** Kamui initially wishes to end the lives of his brother, Shōyō Shakyamuni, and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. He, as of Bleach Shikkyakuhoshi, has set his sights on Datara Kawahiru. ** His favorite food is okaka onigiri with a side of temari sushi. His favorite drink is jūrokucha. ** Kamui's favorite phrase is "taking things as they are" (行雲流水, kōun ryusui; also translated as "the free heart without tenacity of purpose").